The Death in the New Life
by bonesftw993
Summary: Bones and Booth have finally taken that last plunge and have come out humping like bunnies...But will this case become too much of a test for the newly weds to survive? Lots of love, mystery and maybe some smut :P NOTE:AUSTRALIA is behind so NO SPOILERS!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: **Ok so here is a new one... hopefully you all like it! :D  
>I have a few chapters in storage but i want to see if anyone wants me to continue before i start posting them lol<br>Happy month of May from Australia :D  
><em><br>Disclaimer: The characters belong to Fox, Hanson and all legal entities. _

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter One<strong>

*ring ring*  
>Booth rolled over and swore under his breath at the incessant ringing of the phone. He glanced at the clock and reluctantly picked it up. There was only one type of phone call that came at 0430hrs, and it wasn't a good one...<p>

Brennan ducked her head under her pillow more as her phone rang. Thankfully she wasn't the intended recipient of the phone call and could at least pretend to sleep more as her husband answered the phone. Hearing his low, rough tone relaxed her and she drifted into a light sleep, only to be woken five minutes later by a kiss on the shoulder. "Bones, we've got a body" he whispered, the five words she really didn't want to hear while in her warm cocoon of love and sleep.

She whimpered and rolled over, moving to lie on top of his warm, hard body. "Good morning Agent Booth" she said with a light kiss that quickly turned heavy.

Booth pulled away to kiss from her lips down her neck. "Good" -kiss- "morning" -kiss- "Dr" -nibble- "Booth" -kiss- she giggled at his variation of their new morning routine. They had been married for a month now and this would be their first case back after their honeymoon.

"Well, I guess our honeymoon is well and truly over" she sighed, lightly drawing patterns on his chest with her finger.

"It doesn't have to be," he says with a hopeful smirk, "We can still hump like bunnies, we just have to be more careful about where we do it!"

"Booth! You know the rules! No PDAs at work!" she says half-heartedly, her mind drifting back to last night's dream, both of them together on her desk.

"What are you thinking about?" he asked curiously, seeing her pupils dilate slightly.

"Uhh... Nothing, just a dream I had." She moved her head closer to his neck, "No big deal" she whispered in his ear, her hot breath blowing into his ear.

"Oh God Bones!" he says with a shiver, "You had a sex dream about us didn't you?"

"What and you didn't?" she said with a sly smile, rubbing her lower half against his morning wood with a moan.

"That's not the point!" he said with a slight flush that made her rub harder. He grabbed onto her hips, stilling her. "The point is that I know you and I know that you are going to torture me all day until you 'fulfil your dream.'"

"Torture? I would never torture you baby!" she replied in that low, husky voice that never failed to arouse him.

He swiftly rolled them over, leaning on top of her. "I'll make a deal with you..." he said lowering his body so they were flat against each other, the opposite of their position before. "If you don't torture me today, I'll give you your dream A S A P!" he emphasized his statement by sucking on the sweet spot behind her ear.

She moaned and grabbed the back of his head neck, pulling his mouth to hers for a long passionate kiss, her tongue fighting for dominance with his, only stopping when oxygen was absolutely necessary. "Not a chance in the world!" she called pushing him off and wiping the smirk off his face.

She quickly ran to the bathroom, stopping before the door shut and stuck her head out calling one last time to Booth. "Baby?" she waited until she had his attention. "Do we have time to shower together?" a knowing look in her eye.

"Not really my love" he called back, knowing that if he joined her, washing would be on the bottom of their list of priorities.

She struggled to hide her smile at his disappointed voice. "It's ok, I'll take care of myself" shutting and locking the door quickly to hide her amusement, listening carefully to his aroused groan she knew she would hear.

On the opposite side of the door, Booths mind flooded with images of Bones alone in the shower, touching and stroking, her eyes closed in ecstasy. "Uhhhh... It's going to be a long, long day!" he said trying to concentrate on putting one foot in front of the other as he moved to put the coffee on.

* * *

><p>To continue? Or not continue? That is the question! :D<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:** Ok so i realised that maybe one chapter wasnt enough to judge by :D  
>Please tell me what you think<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Two<strong>

After a very cold shower and about a thousand cups of coffee, the  
>couple made their way to the crime scene. It was about twenty minutes<br>out from their place, in an apartment similar to their own.

"Anxious to get started?" Brennan teased while getting out of the car.

"The sooner we get this done, the sooner we can leave" he grumbled,  
>locating his hand in his place on her back.<p>

"Oh come on, you know you love it!" she says with a wink, sauntering  
>in front of him so that she could precede him on the stairs. His eyes<br>automatically moving to her waist and her sexy, juicy ass, hidden by a  
>pair of dark, tight, skinny jeans. He had to stop himself halfway up<br>the stairs, dizziness overtaking him. He realised he had been holding  
>his breath.<p>

When she couldn't feel his gaze on her any longer, she stopped and  
>turned, raising her eyebrow as if to ask what he was doing. "Come on,<br>we're already late. If the site is compromised I will be blaming you!"  
>she said with her lips pursed, but he could see the humour hiding in<br>her eyes as she turned around to find the scene.

He took a deep breath and followed her, making sure to look anywhere  
>other than straight in front of him.<p>

Once they reached the scene, it was obvious as to why they were  
>called. The body... Well, wasn't really a body anymore. Blood was<br>everywhere in the kitchen of the apartment and sitting on the kitchen  
>island was a body cut into 19 pieces, barely any flesh on the bone.<p>

"Whoa Bones! Looks like we've got a live one!" he muttered, looking  
>around at the massacre.<p>

"Booth are you feeling alright? They're obviously dead!" she asked  
>worriedly.<p>

"No Bones, I meant... You know what, don't worry about it... Just head  
>on over and do your thing. Do you need a hand?" he asked, knowing the<br>response: a glare from Brennan.

She carefully put on her Jeffersonian body suit and booties, again  
>giving Booth a nice view of her backside, an edged around to the body<br>while Booth moved on to check with the first man on the scene.

After a brief examination of the remains, she glanced at Booth who was  
>looking at her appreciatively. She nodded him over and Booth moved<br>carefully over to the scene.

"Can I just say that it is completely wrong for me to be having these  
>thought about you when you're bent over a body?" he mumbled, barely<br>moving his lips. She looked at him with a sexy smile on her face and  
>the whole world disappeared except for the couple.<p>

The snap of a camera alerted them to the real world again and Booth  
>coughing, glanced at the body and finally asked "Ok Bones, what've we<br>got?"

She smiled at the familiar line and the ease she felt in coming back  
>after their month-long honeymoon. She turned back to the body;<br>"female, twenty-five to thirty-five years of age, Caucasian,  
>approximately 175 centimetres tall" she stated, picking up the pelvis,<br>"has given birth at least once" she noted a little dejectedly.

Booth looked up from his note cards in surprise, not used to her  
>showing any emotions at work and especially not on the topic of<br>children. She placed the bone back on the table, looking up to see him  
>looking at her. "Uhh... Ummm... What is that in English Bones?" he<br>asked to distract her.

She scoffed at him a little before taking off her gloves and stating  
>"Roughly five foot nine inches, no sign of clothing but no INITIAL<br>signs of sexual abuse."

"Ok, is that it Bones?" he asked hiding his amusement at her previous  
>frustration.<p>

"Yes, everything back to the Jeffersonian, make sure they are careful  
>taking the fluids and flesh for Cam and bugs..."<p>

"Yeah Bones, they know" he said cutting her off and moving to give the  
>orders. She stood there for a moment, looking at the remains of a<br>woman no so different than herself, sighing lightly before moving on  
>to find Booth. He saw her coming and noticed the twinkle in her eye,<br>worrying him enough to end his conversation and swiftly move out of earshot of  
>any others at the scene.<p>

"You ready to go Baby?" she asked in her sexy voice taking off her  
>body suit, "these jeans are feeling a little TIGHT and I think I'd<br>like to STRIP them off and quickly change before we get back to work."  
>He knew she was playing with him and he couldn't help but respond to<br>it... God he loved her!

She quickly brushed her whole body against his whilst moving to the door.  
>"Are you coming?" she asked innocently.<p>

_'Much sooner than you think'_ he though begrudgingly. "Yeah" he  
>sighed walking towards her.<p>

Once down the stairs and out to the car he wondered again what she was  
>thinking in regards to their victim and her child.<p>

He opened his mouth to speak when he heard a little "Oops" from Bones  
>and watched her bend over just in time to walk straight into her sweet<br>little ass, swaying slightly in the air, as she picked up her phone.  
>He froze as she slowly stood up straight, brushing against his, once<br>again, tumescent length. He shivered slightly, while she just moved on  
>texting as she went to the car.<p>

She pretended not to notice his lack of movement until she tried to  
>open her door, looking up from her phone in fake exasperation. He<br>quickly moved forward, unlocking the car and reciting all the saints he  
>could remember.<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

It was definitely going to be a long day.

Upon getting back to their apartment, Bones pushed Booth up against  
>the door, kissing him thoroughly for minutes with wonderfully wandering hands. She<br>then proceeded to walk away with swaying hips, leaving a frustrated  
>Booth leaning against the door after her asking him to grab her some breakfast<br>while she changed.

He stood there against the door for a full minute, thinking of  
>anything but his beautiful, alluring, temptress of a wife. He figured<br>that getting breakfast would be a start, cutting up fruit and pouring  
>hot coffee into their travel mugs. He started nibbling on some<br>strawberries when he choked, seeing his tall, blue eyed, auburn haired  
>wife walk out of their room.<p>

She was wearing the same blue blouse, which he didn't notice before  
>was very low cut, but now tucked into a black, tight, high waisted<br>skirt. Her legs seemed to go on forever, exaggerated by her black  
>'FUCK ME' Roxie stilettos. Be nearly came at the sight of them,<br>thankfully hindered by the strawberry stuck in his throat.

"Are you ok Booth?" she asked, genuinely concerned and rushing over to  
>help.<p>

"No, I'm fine Bones, thanks, but you are absolutely not fair!" he said  
>in a raspy voice.<p>

She picked up a bright red cherry placing it in her mouth and biting  
>it, juice dripping down her hand. "I don't know what you mean," she<br>said seductively, finishing off the cherry and licking her fingers. "I  
>have the coffee, you get the fruit and let's go" she called, grabbing<br>her purse from by the door and walking out.

He did what he was told, doing everything on automatic pilot.  
><em>'Yeah!'<em> he thought, _'a really, really long day!'_

* * *

><p>Booth dropped Brennan off in front of the Jeffersonian, giving her a<br>chaste kiss and catching her hands before they wandered any higher up  
>his leg. She looked a little disappointed at this but grabbed her<br>things and winked before strutting into the building with an extra  
>sway to her hips that only appeared when her husband was watching. He<br>drove off thinking a LOT about what he would like to do with those  
>wandering hands and swaying hips tonight, groaning in response.<p>

Meanwhile, after going through security, Brennan marched over to her  
>office, only to be interrupted by a loud wolf whistle. She turned<br>around to chastise the whistling man when she saw the whistler, Angela sauntering over to her.

"Wow Bren! If we weren't married I swear to God I would jump you right  
>here, right now!" she expressed with a wink. "What's the big occasion?<br>Please don't tell me it's because we got given a case!" she articulated.

Brennan giggled, "No! I just thought I would... Give Booth something  
>to... Look forward to tonight. He <strong>is<strong> what you would call a 'leg  
>man', after all!" she said with a wink.<p>

"Ahhhh... So torture is the name of the day?"

"I don't know what that means but if you think I'm doing this to  
>torture Booth then you would be correct" she replied laughingly.<p>

"Well just remember that your husband isn't the only 'leg man!'" she  
>called as Brennan retreated to her office, eager to start her<br>preliminary examination of the body.


End file.
